No Son of Mine
by Pepper24
Summary: After being away from the WWE for nearly 6 years, Shane McMahon is ready to come back and claim what he deems is his birthright. He will destroy anyone that tries to get in his way even if it means destroying his family…and the WWE. CHALLENGE FROM DEVIN! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **A few months ago Devin messaged me and asked me if I would take up a writing challenge. I agreed and, now that school is out, I can finally take the challenge! I will continue "The Other Daughter". So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show…

**Summary: **Set in present time. After being away from the WWE for nearly 6 years, Shane McMahon is ready to come back and claim what he deems is his birthright. He will destroy anyone that tries to get in his way even if it means destroying his family…and the WWE.

Recovering from an injury that has sidelined him for nearly a year, Shawn Michaels returns to RAW to become the golden boy again. When he catches wind that Shane McMahon is back….Michaels may be the only one able to stop McMahon's dictatorship.

**Story Notes: **Stephanie is a good girl in this story (I apologize to all my Stephanie haters out there) and so is The Miz. Stephanie and Triple H are not married and have no children and neither does Shawn Michaels (the ultimate bachelor).

**Prologue**

_SHAWN'S POV_

I made it to the hospital in no time. I ran through the doors, trying to find some fucking doctor that could tell me what the fuck was going on.

I found a desk with a woman in white sitting behind it. She must be a nurse.

I rounded on her and scared the living shit out of her. I didn't care. My baby, my angel, my reason for living was…

"Sir, please have a seat-sir, please calm down-no sir, I don't know-what's her name?-sir, if you don't calm down and have a seat, then I will call security-no, I don't know who you work for and I don't care-NOW HAVE A SEAT".

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found Hunter standing next to me. He steered me towards a nearby sitting area and sat me down.

He took the couch next to me and folded his hands.

I don't know how much time passed. 10 seconds…20 minutes…..an hour….eternity.

The woman in white showed up again, this time with security.

I ran to her and almost knocked her down. Security tried to cuff me but stopped when Hunter stepped up and pulled me back.

Hunter…I'd forgotten he was here.

"Sir, the doctor will be here in a moment to speak with you and your friend…please have a seat."

She walked backed to the desk and sat down. The two rent-a-cops stood, arms crossed in front of me. Hunter steered me back to the seating area.

I sat down and looked at my hands. They were shaking. I tried to stop them but couldn't. Hunter calmly put his hands on mine and pushed them down. The shaking subsided a bit.

Hunter…my best fucking friend. He didn't deserve what he-

"Mr. Michaels?"

My head shot up. The doctor was standing there in green scrubs…covered in blood. The two rent-a-cops flocked around him, treating me like I was some stupid fucking terrorist.

"Doc, is she ok? Is she alive?" 

"Your girlfriend is in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood and we are giving her transfusions right now…we had to perform emergency surgery to stop the bleeding and we had to remove her spleen….she is gravely injured, Mr. Michaels. These next 12 hours will tell us if…"

He didn't have to finish. I knew the answer. If she survived…

I looked at the doctor. His mouth was moving but no word were coming out.

"…Mr. Michaels, I suggest that you remain here in the hospital in case you need to say….goodbye."

He started walking away.

"Doc, what about….what about her…our baby?"

He walked back over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Mr. Michaels, I am very sorry to have tell you this but…there was nothing we could do. We had to remove the fetus…we think that the fetus may have died on impact but we're not sure…we, unfortunately, cannot perform an autopsy because your girlfriend is unconscious. I am terribly sorry."

This time, the doctor walked away.

I stood there, shaking uncontrollably. I could feel the rage building up inside. The two rent-a-cops started coming near me but Hunter waved them off.

I walked away, down the hall.

My baby, my angel, my reason for living was dying in some cold room somewhere in this God forsaken building…our baby, the baby we made was dead…lying in some cold morgue waiting to be chopped up.

I stopped in front of a window and looked at my reflection. I watched the rain outside pour stream over it.

I punched it.

Glass shattered everywhere. Blood poured from my hand.

I was going to fucking kill him…I was going to kill Shane McMahon for destroying my family.


	2. World's Most Eligible Bachelor

**A/N: ** WOW! I have never had that big of a response to any new story that I have posted before! Many, many thanks to BQuinn for her review and adding "No Son of Mine" to her story favorite list, to Marrymebrandon for her review and adding me to her favorite author list, to KityKat-1 for adding me to her favorite author list and for her review, and to SpiceGirl for adding "No Son of Mine" to her story alert list! Also, many thanks to Devin for presenting me with this challenge!

**NOTE: **In this story, Stephanie is 12 years younger (22 inside of 34). You'll find out why Stephanie is a little shy in the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 1: Most Eligible Bachelor**

_SHANE'S POV_

I lazily threw the paper on the leather seat, put my hands behind my head, and sighed.

Connecticut's Most Eligible Bachelor.

It didn't get much better than that.

I poured myself another Bourbon and coke, put my feet up on the bar, and watched the world go by.

In a matter of minutes, I would be top boy in the WWE again and fucking every Diva that had a pussy. Well, a bald pussy anyway. Shit, I needed a rubber and a permit when fucking the Bella twins.

The limo stopped and a second later my door opened. I downed my Bourbon and coke and stepped out of the limo.

"Thanks, Gerry."

"It's Bill, sir"

I whipped my head so fast it nearly spun.

"You don't fucking talk or wipe your ass unless I say so, got that, Gil?"

Gil nodded and closed the door.

That's why I only associate with people who have money…as long as they don't have more money than me. After all, I am Shane fucking McMahon.

I buttoned my jacket and walked into the arena. As usual, people were running like chickens with their heads cut off. People were screaming at one another, talking on headsets, etc.

None of this shit happened when I was with the company. I had pure order.

But that's because I'm not a pussy like my old man, the fucking cocksucker.

If mom had a dick, he'd suck it, pure and simple.

I started walking the hallways, dodging people, crawling past catering (coffee stains are a bitch to get out) looking for my old man's office. The fucker had to be around here somewhere.

"Mr. McMahon?"

I whipped around and came face to face with a beautiful Asian woman.  
>"Well, hello." I said, picking up her hand and kissing it. She gave me a sultry smile.<p>

"Mr. McMahon, my name is Gail Kim. Your father asked me to assistant you tonight" she said, winking at me.

"Well, Miss Kim, the pleasure is all mine. Tell me, how long have you been in the WWE?" I took her arm in mine and led her down the hall.

"For about a year now. You know, Mr. McMahon never told me how handsome his son is."

"It's a good thing you met me, Miss Kim, otherwise…."

I couldn't finish my sentence. Her finders were traveling down south and my boys were marching north. I grabbed her and ducked into a deserted hallway (if you can believe that) and slammed her against the wall.

Her lips crashed into mine. She grabbed my waist and started undoing my belt. I slid my hands under her top and ripped her bra open. Her luscious breasts came falling out and I took her nipple into my mouth and started sucking.

Daddy's hungry.

My cock was getting heavier and harder. I felt a draft hit my bare ass and I knew my pants were on the floor. I finished licking her nipples and stood up.

She was stark naked.

"Fuck me, cocksucker" she demanded.

I shoved my dick in her pussy and pumped her ass full of my seed.

"Oh daddy….Oh daddy…Oh daddy…YES-YES-YES!" she screamed. I felt her cum all over my dick and some of it seeped down my legs.

A second later I climaxed and dropped her on the floor. Breathless, she got on her knees and licked the cum from my dick.

"Just because I'm curious" I said, smoothing down my shirt "do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked up at me and gave my dick one last, big, wet, lick.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" she said, standing up.

We got dress and she took my arm again. We walked out into the main hallway, back into the chaos, as if nothing had ever happened.

"This way" Kim said, leading down a narrow corridor.

I could hear talking, presumably men. Kim stopped a few feet before the door and motioned for me to go in.

I adjusted my suit, checked to make sure no bodily fluids were stuck to me and went in the room…and ran into Shawn fucking Michaels.

_SHAWN'S POV_

It was good to be back.

There wasn't quite anything like the smell of an arena and a new one at that.

The San Diego 49ers stadium had just finished construction two weeks ago and RAW was the first major event to happen in the stadium….and it was my first night back.

For the past year, I've been sidelined with a shoulder injury. During my big WrestleMania 26 match with Taker (scary guy but gotta love him), he slammed me and I landed wrong. We were able to finish the match but my shoulder was on fire.

Two surgeries and some major rehabbing later…daddy's come home.

I walked into the arena and people started cheering and slapping me on the back.

"Hey, Shawn…Welcome back, Shawn…."

I pushed the door open to the locker room and ran into Hunter.

"Hey there, sexy boy…" he grinned.

"Glad to have you back, buddy" he said, giving me a hug.

"It's good to be back" I said, slapping him on the back.

Some of the other boys came in and slapped me on the back. A few nodded and some said hello.

The rookies just kept their heads down and kept on walking.

"Looks like Vince went shopping while I was gone" I said, watching the rookies pass by.

Hunter shrugged.

"You know Vince. Listen, Shawn, I gotta tell you something."

I dropped my bag on the bench and started undressing.

"What's up? Wait, don't tell me-Vince is finally gonna fire me" I said, grinning.

"No man, Vince told me this morning that-"

The locker room door slammed open and roadie walked in.

"MR. MICHAELS, STEPHANIE MCMAHON IS LOOKING FOR YOU."

I looked at Hunter who shrugged again. That's all he did was shrug. Hell, if I was married to…never mind.

Shirt off but jeans on, I walked outside the locker and caught sight of Stephanie McMahon.

Fresh out of Boston University, Vince hired her as Creative Vice President of WWE. From what Hunter told me, she's been doing a pretty damn good job so far. Surprisingly so, because the girl is so damn shy and awkward.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" I said, leaning against the door frame.

Nervously, she looked up at me. Her face was hidden by her long, brown hair.

"Um, Mr. Michaels, I, uh, wanted to ask you-no wait, tell you, that, err, um, that we are getting DX back together, uh, um…tonight. Is that ok with you, Mr. Michaels?" she added, hastily.

I gave her a small smile.

"Sure thing, Steph, your dad and I talked about it last night but he said I needed to get it cleared by you first."

The poor girl looked horrified and triumphant at the same time.

"Of course! Of course! Well, that's, uh, what we're going to, um, do tonight….Yes, that is what we are going to do tonight."

She hurried past me, head down.

"Well, if it isn't Shawn Michaels."

I whipped around and saw Vince, dressed head to toe in a suit, coming towards me.

"I see you've been shopping Vince. Don't tell me you're trying to replace Mr. WrestleMania" I said, grinning.

Vince laughed.

"Never, Shawn."

Vince suddenly grew solemn. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Listen, Shawn, I know it's your first day back but there is an issue we need to discuss. While you were gone, our ratings dropped, substantially and I had to make some serious cuts, both on the roster and behind the scenes. Now, I had to make a decision, a financial one, because we both know I love money and success."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Vince, what the fuck is going on…" my voice trailed off as Vince looked at the doorway and sighed. I turned around and came face to face….with Shane fucking McMahon.


	3. Coworkers

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, BQuinn and KityKat-1 for their reviews!

**STORY NOTE:** "No Son of Mine" will be written from multiple points of view. Nothing major happens in this chapter. I just wanted to set up Mike's and Kelly Kelly's relationship and officially introduce Stephanie.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 2: Co-workers **

_MIKE'S POV_

"Can you believe, babe? Tonight, I am going to get my first WWE title shot."

I couldn't stop grinning. This was the best day of my life with the exception of Kelly saying yes when I asked her to marry me almost a year ago.

Kelly rolled her eyes.  
>"I know..."<p>

"C'mon, Kel" I said, holding the door open for her "you know this is a big deal for me. I'm finally reaching my dream of being the WWE Champion."

She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Mike, I know this is a big deal for you but could we please talk about something else for a change? All week long it's been 'championship this' and 'championship that'. Honestly."

I felt some of my excitement slip away.

"I guess…"

"Thank you!" Kel huffed. She let go of the door and walked inside.

I opened the door (again) and sprinted to catch up with her.

"So, where do you want to eat tonight to celebrate my WWE-I mean for dinner."

"I don't know Mike, why don't you pick." Kel said, speeding up.

I started jogging to keep up with her.  
>"Well, I would babe, but the last couple of places that I picked you didn't seem to like all that much."<p>

"Well, _Mike_, maybe I didn't like them all that much because they served shit for food-"

There was a loud crash. Shane McMahon went flying across the hallway, knocking Kel on her ass. I threw my bags on the ground and reached for Kel when Shawn Michaels came running out of nowhere and tackled Shane McMahon, taking me down with him.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I stomped into my office, slammed the door, and started beating my head against my clipboard.

_Mr. Michaels_?

I'm his freaking boss and I was still calling him Mr. Michaels.

I'll never forget the day I first met him. It was the night that he won his first WWE Championship.

There I was, covered in acne with food stuck in my braces, shaking Shawn Michaels' hand. He never noticed me. Thank God he left otherwise he would seen me wet my shorts afterwards.

Why in hell did he have to be so damn sexy?

Over the next two years, I saw Shawn Michaels frequently. He became the top WWE superstar. Meanwhile, he and daddy were joined at the hip.

I died the day he lost the championship at WrestleMania 14.

I cried for two months.

By the time I graduated from high school, I convinced daddy to hire me at WWE. He agreed, on the condition that I explore other career options first.

But there were no other careers that had a Shawn Michaels….or a Shane McMahon.

Someone pounded on the door again.

"WHAT?"  
>"Miss McMahon, we need you out here. Shawn Michaels is about to rip your brother's head off…"<p>

_SHANE'S POV_

My eyes were spinning, my ears were ringing, and my head was pounding.

But do you think Michaels stopped beating my ass? Nope.

In fact, the bastard just hit me harder.

I started swinging my arms and screaming. After, I am Shane fucking McMahon, the toughest son of a bitch to ever step foot in the WWE ring. Hell, I make Steve Austin look like a pussy.

Of course it worked, because Michaels backed off. He knew better than to mess with me when I start throwing fist. HAH!

I stood up and tasted blood on my lips. I straightened my suit and ran a hand through my hair.

Two stagehands and Hunter were sitting on Michaels who was growling. The old man and Steph were behind him.

A hot blond and some kid were on the kid, moaning.

"Sis!"

I tiptoed around Michaels (who was still growling) and gave Steph a big hug. I let go and held her at arm's length.

"Sis, you look great! Couldn't wait to see your big brother, eh? What grade are you in now? Wait! Don't tell, you're a freshman, right?"

Steph gave me a weird look.

"Shane, I graduate from Boston University two years ago, remember? You didn't come because you had business in Mexico."

"Nope, I don't. Anyway, since my little sister is a 'big girl' now, what is she doing for a living! Wait! Don't tell me, you're a housewife right? Am I going to be an uncle?"

Steph gave me another weird look.

"Shane, I work for dad now. I'm the Creative Vice President of WWE."

I looked at the old man. That fucker hired Stephanie?

"Ouch! Shane, you're hurting me!"

I looked at Steph and realized that that I had squeezed her arms too tight.

She'd always been a pussy.

"Shut up" I muttered. I pushed her out of the way and looked the old man square in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you hired my stupid little sister before you would even consider taking me back you piece of shit."

He lifted his chin in the air, the same way he always did when threatened, and returned my glare.

"First of all, you can call me whatever you want but you will NOT insult your sister, Shane. Second of all, yes, I hired Stephanie for several reasons, and none of which, include your sorry ass. Third, as I tried to tell you several minutes ago, my hands are tied and I unfortunately had no other choice but to hire your sorry, drunken ass back. No one else will take the damn job and you were the only idiot I knew that was available. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a show to run."

He took Steph by the arm and walked her down the hall. Hunter and the two stagehands ushered Michaels and the moaning kid down the hall.

Only the hot blond and myself remained. Being the gentleman that I am, I introduced myself.

"Hey baby, you may have heard of me. In case you haven't, I am Shane McMahon."

She rolled her eyes and flipped me the bird.

"Fuck off, asshole"

She walked down the hall as the pyrotechnics went off, signaling that RAW had just began.


	4. Losers In Another Game

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Devin, BQuinn, Marrymebrandon and KityKat-1 for their reviews and to KityKat-1 and Purple's The New Pink for adding "No Son of Mine" to their favorite story list!

R.I.P. Randy "Macho Man" Savage.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 3: Losers in another Game**

_MIZ'S POV_

"**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THE MIZ WON THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD…"**

I strutted down the hall, the WWE championship on my shoulder with JR's words echoing in my ears.

After months of blood, sweat, and tears, I finally beat John Cena for the WWE Championship.

I walked into the locker room where the guys were applauding me. I swear, I think they didn't care who won the belt as long as it wasn't on Cena. When Shane was here, Cena got anything and everything he wanted. Some of the boys even thought that maybe…

"Congratulations Mike" Hunter said clapping me on the back.

"Excellent job" Shawn said, grinning.

I hit the showers, dressed, and then hit the hallways looking for Kel. I knew she'd be excited to see me and my new accessory.  
>20 minutes later, I found her talking with the Bella twins.<p>

"Hey babe" I said, leaning down to kiss her "like my new gear?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me when I tried to kiss her. She was in one of her moods today.

"Mike, honestly, can't you see that I am talking?" She jerked her head towards the Bella twins who rolled their eyes.

"Just like a man, I swear" Nikki said.

"Sorry babe, I just thought that you might be happy for me that I won" I said, through clenched teeth.

Kel sighed…a little too heavily.

"Alright Mike, fine. If it makes you happy I'm _so_ happy that you won some stupid championship. Better?"

I cocked my head in the air, pretending to think.

"Mmmm…no."

Belt on my shoulder, I sauntered out of the arena, slamming the door in Kel's face.

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Night, Earl."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and left the locker room. I found Hunter leaning against a wall, playing with his phone.

"Ready to hit the sack, old man?" I asked, grinning.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"She's ridin' your ass again, ain't she?" I said, dropping my bag on the floor.

Hunter shot me a look and slapped the wall. I could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Jesus, Shawn, she's the biggest fucking mistake I've ever made…if only…God…if only…"

Hunter slapped the wall again, slid down to the floor, his head in his hands.

I dropped down to the floor and put my arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"C'mon buddy, let's go grab a beer before we turn in for the night."

I led Hunter to the truck and started it up. We drove to the hotel and 10 minutes later we hit the bar.

"Two Budweisers" I said to the bartender.

Nursing my beer, I looked around the bar. Hunter was depressed, then again, if I had married the "Thing" then I'd be depressed too; Orton was holding court in one corner, waving at me when I glanced at him, a few guys were hanging out with the Divas, and Cena was at the other end of the bar, drinking his sorrows away.

Out of pity for the guy, I saluted him with my beer. Cena chased that damn championship more than any guy here. Hell, there a rumor in the locker room that….

The door chimed and Mizanin walked in, the belt on his shoulder, grinning away. Honest to God, I hoped the boy didn't end up like…

"Fuck it, I'm done. I'm done with her sorry ass, Shawn. Do you have any fucking idea what the past ten years of my life has been like? Hell. Pure fucking hell, Shawn."

Hunter hobbled off the bar stool and stood still for a second.

"I'm calling my lawyer, Shawn. I'm calling my fucking lawyer and asking for a fucking divorce-"

"LET GO SCUM!"

We looked up and saw Kelly ripping her arm from Shane's grip. She stormed off in a huff, Shane standing there looking like a loss puppy.

"Hold on a minute, Hunter" I said, walking away.

"Leave it, Shawn" Hunter said, swaying "That asshole is just looking for some pussy. I remember what pussy was like, some good pussy…"

I grabbed Hunter and pushed him out the door, hoping to avoid a scene.

_SHANE'S POV_

"Where's the nearest bar, Gerry?" I asked, slumped in my seat.

"At the Hilton, sir."

I sighed. "Fine."

It was nearing midnight and my day was shot to shit. I had only been fucked once today (the flight attendant was just a hand job, doesn't count), Michaels _almost_ kicked my ass (I showed him a thing or two about fighting), and the stupid fucking blonde rejected my ass.

Even being handsome has its pitfalls.

The car stopped at the curb and I didn't bother waiting for Gerry. I threw myself outside of the car and pushed past some brunette.

"Asshole" she scoffed.

I dragged myself into the hotel and found the bar. I walked in and saw…her.

Her blonde hair rested gracefully on her bare shoulders. Her dress clung to her body perfectly and her ass was like two hot and juicy cinnamon buns on a cold winter's morning.

My pants were a little too tight.

"…such an asshole, Kel. I mean, look at what you've done for him and he just goes out and leaves you stranded. Thank goodness Brie and I were there to give you a lift" some chick with black hair and no boobs whined.

"Hello ladies" I crooned, walking up behind them.

The blonde rolled her eyes while the other two eyed me up, I'd say, rather deliciously.

"Asshole's back" the blonde spat, turning around.  
>"Kel, don't you know who this is? It's Shane McMahon!" the other chick with no boobs squealed.<p>

I winked at her and the other chick with black hair and no boobs. I swear, I'm seeing double.

"Babe, wanna grab a drink?" I asked, stepping in front of her.

She rolled her eyes again. I swear they were going to get stuck up there if she kept doing that.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off earlier?" she said, pushing past me.

I grabbed her arm and she squealed like a pig.

"LET GO SCUM!"

The whole bar went quiet. The blonde scoffed and stomped away in her heels.

I watched her and my perfect day walk away for the second time in twelve hours. I shoved my hands in my pockets and I felt something grip my shoulders.

"Don't worry about her" chick number one with black hair and no boobs said.

"We'll take care of you tonight" chick number two with black hair and no boobs said.

Sighing, I let them lead me out of the bar and into the hotel lobby.

This whole "taking over the WWE thing" wasn't going as I planned.


	5. Airport Madness

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, BQuinn, Devin, and KityKat-1 for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 4: AIRPORT MADNESS**

_SHANE'S POV_

I felt the cold air hit my ass and rolled over. I squinted in the dark room and saw that the closet had thrown up during the night.

Clothes were strewn everywhere: panties, bras, shirts, you name it. Condoms covered the floors and some slime looking stuff covered the walls.

Must've been one hell of a party.

I lifted my head off the pillow and felt the fireworks go off in my head. I stumbled out of bed, crawled into the bathroom, and threw up.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed, semi conscious, and standing on the corner trying to hail a cab in this worthless city.

Some cabbie pulled in front of me and I threw myself inside.

"Where to, buddy?"

"The Ritz Carlton on 53rd"

The cabbie took off and I slumped in the back seat. Three seconds later, the cabbie was yelling at me.

"Hey buddy, we're here. It'll be $25.98."

I gave the guy $26 and fell out the cab. Normally I don't leave a tip but I made an exception this time.

I dragged my sorry ass up to my room. I threw up in the trash can and fell on the bed, face first when my cell chirped.

_AIRPORT-NOW!_

_Dad_

Fuck.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I paid the clerk for the magazine and the cinnamon bun and walked back over to dad who was sitting in the waiting area. Our flight had been delayed for another hour (two hours total) and Shane was nowhere to be found.

I took a seat next to dad who was shaking his foot and biting his lower lip. To say he was irritated was an understatement.

I bit into my cinnamon bun which released a heavenly aroma. I savored it and my People magazine.

"Well, hello there."

I looked up and saw Shawn Michaels standing in front of me, a smile on his face. His tight, black jeans hugged his waist perfectly, his boots had a "kick your ass" attitude, and his shirt showed off every muscle in his torso.

"Steph, you're kind of drooling there."

I looked down and saw the puddle of drool on my magazine. My chin was a waterslide.

"Must be a helluva cinnamon bun" Shawn said, winking.

He didn't know the half of it.

"Hey Vince, what's-"

I looked up and Shawn's face was stony. I turned around and saw Shane stumbling down the hall, sunglasses on and cell in hand.

I could smell him from here.

He fell on the floor next to dad and started snoring. Dad looked downright murderous.

"Um, I'm going to go clean myself up" I murmured, bolting for the ladies room.

I didn't want to be nowhere near dad when he went off on Shane.

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and into Shawn's arms.

"Shawn, I'm-I'm sorry!" I shrieked pushing him away.

"It's ok, Steph, don't worry about it."

I stood arms length from Shawn trying to avert my eyes in any direction.

Shawn sighed and reached for my shoulder.

"Steph, can we go somewhere and talk?"

I couldn't bring myself to look Shawn in the eyes. I hugged myself tight, trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Steph-"

"LISTEN, YOU SNOT NOSED LITTLE FUCKER-"

I whirled around and took off running towards dad, Shawn right behind me.

_THE MIZ'S POV_

I woke up when I felt the cold metal hit my forearm. I rolled over and smiled when I saw my belt, lying in bed next to me.

So sue me.

My phone said it was eleven in the morning. I turned the lamp on and looked around the room.

Kel hadn't come in last night.

I rolled on my back and sighed. This relationship just wasn't working out….

I heard a click and looked up. Kel came walking, shoving something in her purse.

Without so much as a hello, she fell on the twin bed, face first.

"Good morning to you too" I muttered, rolling over.

"Not now, Mike" she groaned.

"Where've you been?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Out with Nik and Brie, ok Officer Mike?" she snapped.

"Excuse me for being concerned" I said sarcastically, getting out of bed.

"You know what? Just shut up. Shut the fuck up. I am sick and tired-"

"I'm sick and tired of having a girlfriend that could give a good fuck." I shot back.

"You're not my fucking father Mike!" she screamed "my business is not your fucking problem, got it asshole?"

"I'm not even you're fucking lover! Hell, when I saw you naked the first time I needed a fucking permit just to kill the deer that came running out of your fucking!"

I felt it before it happened.

My ears rang and my nose felt like it was on fire. My right cheek burned and my eyes watered.

Kel stood in front of me, cursing me out, but I couldn't hear a thing.

"It's over."

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Kel, it's over. Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out!"

She stomped into the bathroom, made noise, and stomped back into the room. She threw all her shit into her duffel bag and stomped out the door.

"Go fuck yourself, Michael Mizanin."

"I want my fucking ring back!" I shouted down the hall.

"Pawned it!" she yelled back "got ten grand for it, mother fucker!"

The door slammed so hard the furniture rattled.

I took a shower, packed my bags, and grabbed some food on the way to the airport. I checked in and headed towards the terminal, hoping to catch a few hours of peace.

Working for the WWE guaranteed you no peace.

I found a seat and sat down. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. Three seconds later I heard a loud crash and when I opened my eyes, I saw Shane McMahon tackle his dad to the ground.

**A/N: **Oh, those fudging cliffhangers


	6. Old Battles

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, BQuinn, Devin, and KityKat-1 for their reviews! Also many thanks to rockerbaby95 for adding "No Son of Mine" to her favorite story list and for adding me to her favorite author list and to KKStJimmy for adding "No Son of Mine" to her story alert list! Also, my sincerest apologies for updating so late. I had computer-virus issues this week.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 4: OLD BATTLES**

_SHANE'S POV_

My head was bouncing off the concrete like a fake pair of titties. My eyes were rolling around in my head like ping pong balls and I couldn't feel the lower half of my body.

This wasn't a good thing if you catch my drift.

Meanwhile the view in front of me wasn't all that appealing.

Dad was squeezing the life out of me for whatever reason (old age does strange things to a man, I tell ya). His face was caught somewhere between a purple and blue haze, his eyes were bulging out of his head, and I could see every vein in his neck.

This man is going to have a heart attack soon, I swear.

Wait a minute that might a good thing.

Suddenly the pounding in my head stopped and I could breathe again. I gingerly felt my neck and slowly pushed myself up.

Michaels and the big blonde dude were holding dad back while Stephanie was trying to calm him down.

"Dad, please don't make a scene-"

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DISREPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TWERP!" he growled.

I adjusted my jacket and looked at him smugly. Quite frankly, I'm tired of his executive shit.

"Now pops, is that any way to treat the future chairman of the WWE?"

The next thing I saw was the ceiling.

The old fart was throwing punches at me left and right while Michaels and the big dumb blonde just stood by and watched.

There was a dark blur and dad was thrown off me. I arched my back and felt a sharp pain shoot across it. I looked down and saw a pile of chairs turned over. The son of a bitch threw me through some chairs.

Great, just screw up my sex life while you're at it.

I pushed myself up (again). I tasted blood and the left side of my face was tingling.

A gigantic black dude, Michaels, and the big blonde dude were hauling dad away.

"LISTEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT AS LONG AS I'M STILL BREATHING YOU WILL NEVER BE THE CHAIRMAN OF THE WWE! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

His voice echoed down the hall. I glanced over at Stephanie who was collecting their bags. She never as so much looked my way. She chased after dad, her footsteps dying down the hallway.

I buttoned my jacket and ran a hand through my hair.  
>"We'll see about that" I murmured, a smile spreading across my face.<p>

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

"Yes mom…no mom….I know mom…yes he did mom…no, I….ok mom…love you too, bye."

"Ugh!" I slammed the phone down in disgust. Three hours later and we were still stuck in airport security. I stomped back over to my chair and fell into it.

"What did she say?" Hunter asked tentatively.

"Humph. I had to beg her to go to tonight's show. I told her what happened between dad and Shane and she said we both knew better than to put dad in such close proximity with Shane."

Hunter shook his head.

"Steph, no offense but your brother is an asshole. Believe me; no one was happy to see him come back to the WWE."

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Isn't that the truth? Dad's on four blood pressure pills a day because of him. If by the grace of God we do make it to the show, mom ordered extra security. She said she doesn't want Shane anywhere near dad for the next few days."

We sat in silence losing ourselves in our thoughts. I didn't want to go there so I decided to make conversation with Hunter instead.

"So Hunter, how are things going at home? Please forgive me for being rude but what's your wife's name again? Isn't it-"

"All cleared."

Shawn stepped out of the interrogation room, dad in tow. Both of them looked liked they had seen better days.

Before I had an orgasm at the sight of Shawn, I jumped up and grabbed our bags.

"Good, if we hurry we can make it to the show."

Dad muttered something that sounded like "stupid fucks" and started walking.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

_SHANE'S POV_

I sipped my Bourbon on the rocks and checked my watch.

10:45p.m. The stupid bitch was supposed to be here forty five minutes ago.

The bartender looked my way and I ordered another round. If she wasn't here in fifteen minutes, I was leaving.

Just then a purse was slammed on the bar and she sat down on the stool next to me.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" the bartender winked at her.

"A martini, extra dry" she said haughtily.

She checked her makeup in the bar mirror (how tacky was that?) and turned to me.

"Alright, fucker, I'm here, now what do you want?"

I didn't respond right away. I sipped my Bourbon again and regarded her warily. I gently touched her hand with mine.

"You know, I've always considered you one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life."

She scoffed and ripped her hand away from me.

"Listen you fucker, I didn't come down here for you to flirt with me to build your inflatable ego-"

"You came anyway so obviously you have a thing for me." I grinned and winked at her.

Her eyes grew wide.

"I only came down here because my fucking job was threatened you bastard! I still don't understand why Vince McMahon would do that if I didn't meet with you. Honestly, I thought he hated you-"

I waved her off.

"Do us both a favor and don't mention my old man tonight, ok? Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about."

She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"What?"

I opened my mouth when the door crashed open. I turned around and saw the ugliest woman I had ever seen in my life walk in.

Seriously, my dick went in and came out my ass, that's how ugly she was.

She was screaming and waving her arms at some poor bloke in the corner of the restaurant section. Sure enough, tables and chairs started flying as well as people.

I slammed a twenty on the bar and grabbed her by the arm.  
>"Get your shit and let's go" I screamed "we'll finish this conversation in my hotel room."<p>

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Michaels, table for two."

The hostess smiled and brought us to our table in the corner of the restaurant. The place was busy tonight even though it was a Wednesday night. We passed Orton and his posse as well as Cena and his group of ass kissers.

Ironically enough they all were…

"Your table, Mr. Michaels. Enjoy your meal" she smiled sweetly.

A few minutes later we ordered and pushed the menus aside.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, buttering his bread.

I sipped my drink, shaking my head.

"Man, its Stephanie. It's like…hell…I don't know. It's like she's scared of me and no matter what I do, it just makes the situation worse."

Hunter bit into his bread.  
>"Have you tried talking to her?" he asked, bread spewing from his mouth.<p>

"Yeah. Well, I mean, I tried talking to her today and she just shut me out, no questions asked. Dude, do I smell or something?"

Hunter shook his head and swallowed.

"Nah, you're just butt ugly."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hunter, c'mon…"

"Shawn, have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, Stephanie McMahon is in love with you?"

"Hunter you can't be serious? I mean, she's what? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Twenty two I think" Hunter said, scratching his chin.

Our conversation was interrupted when the server brought us our appetizer. We dug in as the door opened.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up when I heard her scream. I didn't have to look up-I knew who it was.

I looked at Hunter who was ghostly white. He was still as stone, fork mid air to his mouth.

Out of nowhere, the bitch came charging at us, a demonic glint in her eyes.


	7. The Joke

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, Devin, and KityKat-1 for their reviews! Also many thanks to Sequined Bacon for adding "No Son of Mine" to her story alert list and to her favorite story list!

**STORY NOTE: **This isn't a major chapter-just me having a little fun with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 5: THE JOKE'S ON YOU**

_SHANE'S POV_

"What's your problem?"

She scoffed and shook her head.

"You are by far the most disgusting man I've ever met in my life._Ever._"

"And how am I being so damn disgusting?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Using the gold trim in the elevator as a mirror to pick your teeth? Or maybe it's the way you flick the crud that's between your teeth on the buttons?"

"You know most chicks find good dental hygiene a form of attraction."

She opened her mouth but the elevator dinged and opened.

Normally I stepped out first, being important and all, but I wanted to make a good impression so I let her go first.

"After you, ma oui?" I said, holding out my hand.

She rolled her eyes and stepped off the elevator.

I buttoned my jacket and stepped out the elevator.

"What the…."

I looked down and realized I was a good five feet off the ground. My feet were dangling mid air and my neck kept hitting the metal frame.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She came around the corner, her purse slung lazily over her shoulder, smiling.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Shane McMahon isn't so smooth after all."

I gave her my death stare.

"Bitch, get off your ass and get me down, NOW."

"Oh, I'll help you alright" she muttered, dropping her purse.

She grabbed my leg and started digging in my ass.

"You know, normally I don't object to sex but this isn't exactly helping me right now."

She stepped back and flashed my wallet and room key in her hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I screamed.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Seeing that you ruined my evening, I figured that you owed me a little something."

She winked and cockily threw her head back and started walking.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" I screamed "how the fuck did I ruin your evening?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Shane, what woman in her right mind would want to spend an evening, much less one _night_, with you?"

"That's where you're wrong, suga momma. Plenty, I mean _plenty_, of women have spent many a night with the Shane man."

"Yeah, right after they get the numbers off your platinum Master Card. Good night, Shane _man_."

Now it was my turn to smile.

"You won't be alone for very long my sweet. Soon enough someone will get off on this floor and I will be free. And once I'm free…"

I tried to do my sex dance but it just wasn't happening.

"Shane, what floor are we on?"

"The penthouse level, why?"

She smiled.

"Shane _man_, I'm the only person with a key. And unless I order something, no one will be up here until tomorrow afternoon."

"WHAT?"

Smiling, she walked away.

Down the hall I heard a door slam shut.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY? HELLOOO!"

Ah fuck.

_SHAWN'S POV_

I tossed the food off the platter and used it as a shield as Big Bertha charged us from across the room.

It was a scene that movies were made from. Shit was flying everywhere: food, drinks, tables, chairs. People were diving left and right, the staff was screaming…I think I may have even seen the cow from the movie _Twister_ fly by.

Steven Spielberg would kill for this shit.

Big Bertha came to a skidding halt in front of our table.

"HUNTER" she screamed.

Hunter just plain screamed.

"HUNTER, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RETURNED MY CALLS?"

"Um, do I know you?"  
>"ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Her fist hit the table so hard, everything fell off and crashed on the floor.<p>

"Who are you anyway-"  
>"QUIT FUCKING AROUND! NOW ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!"<p>

"Ms. Joanie Laurer?"

Big Bertha whirled around.

"I'M FUCKING BUSY."

She turned back to Hunter.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT" she threatened "IF I EVER…..AHHHHHHH!"

Five or six cops tackled Joanie to the ground and were handcuffing her.

"Sir, do you know this woman?" a cop asked Hunter sternly.

"Never seen her before in my life" Hunter replied quickly.

The cop looked at me. "What about you?"

"Oh, he's never met her either. We're life partners." Hunter replied sweetly.

The cop raised an eyebrow and walked off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HUNTER! HUNTER! HUNTER…."

Slowly the restaurant came back to life and the patrons and staff resumed their evening activities. Soon, Hunter and I were the only ones left standing in shock.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, underneath my breath.

"Dude, she gets fucking crazier every day" Hunter whispered, picking up his chair.

"Not her, dipshit. _Life partners_?"

Hunter smiled.

"That's what you get for putting dog shit in my gym bag last week."


	8. Talk Is Cheap

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews! The summer semester (6 weeks) started up so updates will be scarce for a little while. The workload for the summer semester is heavy.

**STORY NOTE: **I rewrote chapter 7 because I didn't like it. It completely messed up the flow of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 7: TALK IS CHEAP**

_SHAWN'S POV_

I jogged the five blocks to Gold's Gym without any interruptions.

That's the wonderful thing about early mornings: the fans are still sleeping off the night before.

The gym was deserted. The early crowd had left for work and it was too early for the usual crowd.

I threw my gym bag in the locker and headed for the weight room.

Ol' Lou was sitting in his corner, puffing on his cigar and drinking his first Bourbon of the day. I nodded and got a grunt in return.

As I benched press two twenty five, I thought about what Hunter said about Stephanie.

I couldn't fathom why the girl was so shy around me. I'd seen her around the other guys and she was as professional as they come. She even joked around with some of the guys the other night.

But the moment I walk into the room, she runs like I have the plague or somethin'.

I lowered the weights and sat up. There was no way that Stephanie McMahon was in love with me. No way. There were far better men than me….

The door jingled. I looked over and saw Mike walk in. For a change the kid didn't look exhausted. Come to think of it, I hadn't heard any yelling from his room either last night.

I hit the treadmill and a few minutes later, Mike joined me. He nodded at Lou who puffed his cigar and joined me on the treadmill.

"Morning" he said, quietly.

"Morning Mike" I said, glancing over.

Silence.

"So how does it feel to be champion?"

Mike shrugged.

"Dude, what's up?"

Mike turned off the treadmill and sighed.

"I broke up with Kelly last night."

"Randy won the pool then."

"What?"

I chuckled softly.

"We had a pool going to see when you'd dump the bitch. I think the pot was close to $250 or so."

Mike looked like he didn't know whether to cry or beat the shit out of me.

"C'mon man" I said, slapping him on the back "she was no good for you. She was a bitch to everybody."

And she fucked everybody behind his back too. Hell, rumor had it she had a threesome with the Bella twins underneath the ring one night in Dallas.  
>Mike rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"I guess you're right. Hell, at least I can sleep at night."

For the rest of the workout we shot the shit and talked about Cena behind his back.

Unsurprisingly, Mike shared my point of view.

"Seriously though" Mike said, stepping out the shower "he kept trying to get me to drop my soap this one time at some arena in Florida and I got the hell out of there. I swear he had Vaseline on his dick."

I shook my head. "Hey Mike, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure man."

"There's this girl and we've known each other for quite awhile and every time she's around me she acts all awkward and won't talk to me. Hell, she ignores me."

"Does she act the same way around other guys?"

"No, that's what blows my mind. She acts totally normal around other guys but around me, she acts all…weird and shit. A close friend said that she might like me but what chick who likes a man acts like that? C'mon…"

"You're friend might be right-some girls act differently around guys they like. Try talking to her."

"Hell, every time I get within fifty feet of her she starts to wheeze. I don't wanna kill the poor kid."

Mike smiled.

"Then chances are she does like you."

He slammed his locker closed and slapped me on the back.  
>"Shawn, talk to her. If she doesn't like you, then you know. If she does, well…you never know. Let me know how it goes."<p>

A few seconds later, I heard the door jingle.

I shut my locker and sat on the bench.

"God help me" I muttered.

I had no idea how I was going to talk to Stephanie without killing her.

_SHANE'S POV_

I had no voice left, my ass was numb, and I think my left nut was somewhere on the floor.

Time to resort to Plan B.

I dug my cell out of my pocket and gulped.

I didn't want to call him but I had no other choice.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Shane. I need some help. Come to the Hilton on Bank Street. Take the elevator up to the penthouse floor."

I hung up the phone before he could answer.

An hour later the elevator dinged and I hit the floor with a thud. He stepped out the elevator, grinning.

"Hey Shane, how's it going?"

Getting up, I was careful not to rub my ass-I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Cena, let's go have a drink in the bar."

"At 7 in the morning?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Alright but it's going to cost you."

Boy did I know it. My ass was still raw from 6 years ago…


	9. According To Plan

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 8: ACCORDING TO PLAN**

_SHAWN'S POV_

After Mike left, I hit the showers.

I tried to drown myself but it wasn't happening. So instead I opted for just momentarily suffocating myself.

I resolved that I was going to talk to Stephanie come hell or high water.

I just didn't know how to approach her.

15 minutes later, I was dressed and reaching for my bag when my cell buzzed.

_King Kong is on the loose_

Ah, fuck. Chyna was out of jail and was looking for Hunter.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, nodded at Lou, and left for the arena.

I had to warn security before Chyna did.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

_He straddled my hips, his long, luscious penis standing mighty and tall like a flag pole. _

_I lay on my back, my legs spread out, my hair a mess. _

"_Oh Shawn…" I whispered "fuck me, daddy, fuck me." _

_I licked my fingers and grabbed my breasts. I massaged them, pinching my nipples, glistening with sweat…_

_Shawn smiled and licked his lips. He lowered his mouth to mine, his hand coming fast and smooth until it was hovering over my erected nipple…_

**HONK! HONK! HONK!**

I screamed and fell out the bed.

My phone was buzzing so loud it fell off the nightstand and hit me on the head.  
>I turned the damn thing off and threw it across the room.<p>

I was going to kill Shane for messing with my phone.

I climbed back into bed and tried to fall asleep again. When I couldn't, I tried using my imagination to finish dream.

Unfortunately for me, I don't have a good imagination when it comes to my love life.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 9a.m.

The day had started without me. I figured now was as good as any time to jump in and join the rest of the world.

My phone buzzed again and I crawled across the bed and answered it.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Stephanie, get your ass down to the arena now. "I have a new angle I want to go with." Dad barked.

_SHAWN'S POV_

Thankfully, Chyna hadn't found Hunter yet.

I knew because the arena was still standing.

Inside, the arena looked like a ghost town. I took two steps when someone collided into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I looked up and Stephanie's eyes met mine.

Immediately, her face turned white and her body went rigid.

A corpse would have passed for a living person before she would.

"Hey Steph" I said, playing it cool "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to talk to you."

She inhaled so sharply I jumped.

"Um, got a minute?" I said running my hand through my hair.

You'd swear Medusa looked straight through her.

"Maybe we can go somewhere and talk privately…if that's…ok?" I finished slowly.

"I…I…." she stammered.

I dropped my bags and pulled her into a hug.

"Steph, it's ok. You can talk to me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Stephanie screwed up her face and I saw the tears start to flow.

"Oh Shawn" she wailed into my shirt "It's just that…that…"

A door flew open and Vince stepped out into the hall.

"Stephanie! It's about time, damnit. Oh Michaels, glad you're here. Both of you get your asses in my office now" he growled.

Stephanie held the embrace for a moment longer. Slowly, she broke away and waited for me to grab my bag. Together, we walked into Vince's office.

"Alright. Michaels, Stephanie, I decided to bring back an old angle. I added a new twist to it and in order to do that I had to hire a former employee. Michaels you already know who I'm talking about."

I had no freaking clue who or what he was talking about.

"Stephanie, I want to introduce you to our newest WWE Diva. Joanie, this is my daughter Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Joanie Laurer, better known as Chyna in the WWF."

I looked to the left and saw Chyna sitting on the couch, smiling, in some hooker get up. Next to her was Hunter who was red and livid.

Vince turned back to me.

"Michaels, you, Hunter, and Chyna are going to re-form the original DX."

_SHANE'S POV_

"OO-EEE-AAA-OWIE…AAAAHHHH."

I lowered my ass into the hot Jacuzzi. I cringed when the water hit my asshole but after a few seconds, it settled down again.

Meanwhile, my nuts aren't Tonker Toys if you catch my drift.

I looked around the penthouse suite and surveyed the damage.

The bitch knew what she was doing, I'll give her that much.

It was lucky for her that I was able to convince the front desk to give me another room key.

What a day. However, I was able to convince, excuse me, and trick Cena into doing my dirty work for me. All it took was a little persuasion and a shit load of bribery.

All I can say is….well, I'm glad it's not me.

_Message Received_

I clicked my phone open. Hopefully it was room service. I was starving.

_You were right. He hired me back. _

I grinned.

_See? What did I tell you?_

My old man was a flake.

_Message Received_

_I didn't think Vince got off on that._

Surprise, Surprise.

_I seriously doubt my mother ever did that. TTYL_

I closed my phone and sighed happily.

Everything was going according to plan. I only needed one more player and I knew who it was. Plus, she had my wallet.

Too bad dad doesn't like me. He sure would be proud of me.

Like father, like son.


	10. Step Off, Bitch

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, KityKat, Sport-Luver and Devin for their reviews and to Sport-Luver for adding me to her author alert list!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 8: STEP OFF, BITCH**

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

"_WHAT?"_

Shawn sat gaping at dad who was stoned face.

"Vince, are you _fucking serious?_"

"Yes, I am fucking serious, Michaels" dad growled "and don't you ever question my authority again. We're knee deep in the shits and fucking Eric Bischoff is gloating over there in that bitch Carter's TNA. It's time to shake things up a bit."

"Vince, I know the ratings right now are in the shits but this is fucking lunacy. Chyna's done fucking porn for Christ sake's. That's not a fucking wholesome image for Linda's campaign next year-"

Dad slammed his fist so hard on the table, the chairs shook.

"GODDAMNIT MICHAELS! YOU WILL NOT FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY GODDAMN BUSINESS-"

"JESUES VINCE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"MICHAELS, YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HAVE SECURITY THROW YOUR ASS IN JAIL."

Dad stomped to the door before turning around and addressing me.

"Stephanie, start working with Dylan on the storyline for DX. If we're lucky, we can introduce the angle first thing Monday night."

Dad shot Shawn a dirty look and slammed the door, making the whole room tremble.

The four of us sat in silence. Hunter had his head in his hands and Shawn was white with anger. Chyna seemed to be enjoying every second of this scenario.

She leaned back into her chair and winked at Shawn.

"Hey Shawnie, miss me?"

"Fuck off, Joanie."

"Somebody's a wittle mad" Chyna said in her best baby voice "is somebody hungry?"

Chyna whipped out her boob and flashed Shawn, licking the air with her tongue.

Usually I'm a professional but I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Shut up, virgin." Chyna spat.

"I'd rather be a virgin than a slut" I shot back.

"Pussy"

"Whore"

"Cunt"

"Dyke"

"Stephanie, enough!" Shawn exclaimed "believe me honey, she isn't worth it."

"Oh, is little Shawnie dating the virgin. Shawn, did you tell her about our fun times-"

"That's enough, Joanie-"

"Hey virgin, did you know that Shawnie has a huge cock? One time, he came before he got his dick inside me-"

"_SHUT UP JOANIE!_" Shawn roared.

I grabbed my bag and pushed Shawn towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go grab some breakfast-"

"That's right little girl, run away, just like your bitch mother did-"

I dropped my bag and dived across the table. I grabbed Chyna by the hair and started slamming her head into the table. She reached up and tried to grab but I pushed my knees into her back to hold her down.

"Now you listen to me, you cunt licking bitch" I said, slamming her head on the concrete floor "don't you ever trash talk my mother again or so help me God I will make sure no one is able to tell what fucking gender you are is that clear?"

Chyna murmured something into the floor, fighting me the whole time.

"Oh and guess what? I'm still your fucking boss so as your boss…step off, bitch."

I stood up, dusted myself off, and walked to the door. I grabbed my bag and I took one look at a sexy but shocked Shawn.

I grab his shirt and planted one hard, wet kiss on his tan, luscious lips.

I broke away, smiled, and closed the door silently behind me.

I needed coffee and a cigarette.

_SHANE'S POV_

What I wouldn't give to suck on a pair of titties right now.

I walked over to the window and watch the less than capable people clutter the sidewalks, hurrying to get to their pathetic little jobs.

So many people would kill to be me.

The phone rang, killing the moment.

"What?"

She has arrived, Mr. McMahon."

"Send her up."

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock at the door.

I answered the door, yanked her inside, and slammed the door shut.

I pushed her against the wall and our lips collided. She tried to worm away but I threw my body weight against hers, forcing her still.

"Fucking asshole" she hissed, trying to wiggle free.

I licked her face.

"You're lucky I didn't press charges, Kelly" I said, my cock pulsating "big daddy wouldn't have been able to get you off."

I kissed her again, shoving my cock in her pussy.

"What do you want, you fucker" she screeched.

"You" I breathed, biting her neck "I want you, baby, in more ways than one."

"Oh God" she cried.

Laughing, I grabbed Kelly by her blonde hair and dragged her to the bedroom. I threw her on the bed and tore my robe off, showing her my proud cock.

She scoffed.

"That's the smallest penis I've ever seen."

Obviously this chick hasn't seen many dicks in her life.

"This penis is the best thing to ever bang the East Coast" I said, shivering when a draft hit my ass.

She rolled her eyes.

I decided to bring out the big guns.

"Kelly, how'd you like to be the WWE Women's Champion"

Her blue eyes lit up and I knew I had her.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Fuck me and find out."

She ripped off her clothes and spread her legs.

"C'mon big boy" she whispered, licking her fingers and rubbing her clit.

I smiled.

It's good to be me.


	11. Beside Business

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 9: BEDSIDE BUSINESS**

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I stomped ten blocks until I found a diner on some unknown street. I pushed the door open, marched in, ordered a cup of coffee and the grand slam breakfast…and then I had a nervous breakdown in the bathroom.

Holding onto the sink, I stared back at my ugly reflection in the mirror. My face was puffy, my eyes were red, and my cheeks were purple. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees.

_I kissed Shawn Michaels…_

I actually kissed Shawn Michaels.

Technically we just touched our lips together but…_I FREAKING KISSED SHAWN MICHAELS!_

I washed my face, squealed at my new found assertiveness, and left the bathroom…and walked into a hellhole.

Grease clung to the walls of the diner like sap on a tree. Inches of dust were glued to plates on the shelves that obviously hadn't been touched since the diner opened God knows how long ago. A fat waitress bent over a table and farted so loud that the dishes on the counter rattled.

A skinny waitress sat on the sink, smoking a cigarette, cursing on the phone. To top it off, three sweaty Hispanic cooks were waving knives and shouting something that sounded like "anarchy" in Spanish.

Great. The one time in my life that I stand up for myself and I wind up in some third world diner.

Ugh.

A flash of light flew through the diner followed by a sonic boom. Rain and hail were hitting the windows so hard it sounded like bullets.

I took my seat and the skinny waitress lazily walked over, slammed my order in front of me, and left. I looked down and gagged.

The eggs looked like orange juice, the bacon was still oinking, the toast had mold on it, and there was something on the plate that even Shane wouldn't touch and that's saying something.

Meanwhile, the coffee was blowing its own bubbles in a coffee cup that I'm sure at one time was brown.

Two hours later, the rain still hadn't let up. My plate was at the other end of the counter for safety reasons (the bacon had started to crawl off the plate on its own) and I had thought of at least a thousand different ways to kill Shane. I was fairly positive that no court in the United States would convict me.

The bell above the door dinged and the rain blew inside with another potential patron.

The skinny waitress dropped her cigarette and the phone. She pushed up her bra and sauntered over to the counter, smiling.

The coffee pot cracked.

"What can I get for you, honey?" she said, pushing her boobs up even farther.

"Coffee."

Shawn sat down on the stool next to me and shook his head. Water sprayed the counter…and some brown slime oozed off it.

Our eyes met and I felt that funny sensation between my legs whenever I think of Shawn in his ring gear.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

I gasped and averted my eyes.

Gently, Shawn reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it softly but firmly.

"Stephanie"

I looked down at my toes. Where the hell was my new assertive attitude?

"Stephanie, look at me."

I couldn't.

"Shawn, let me explain-"

"Shhh…" he whispered.

Our eyes met.

"Have dinner with me tonight" he whispered

_SHANE'S POV_

Kelly sat next to me, twirling her hair in her fingers, looking bored but satisfied.

I sat next to her, smoking a cigarette, quite pleased with myself.

3 minutes. A brand new record.

"Alright, McMahon" Kelly said, sighing "I fucked you so where's my damn championship?"

I took another puff on the cigarette, coughed, and put it out on the carpet. I rolled over on my stomach and smiled.

"How bad do you want the championship, Kel?"

She glared at me.

"I just fucked you, didn't I?"

"Girl please, a lot of women fuck me."

"Yeah, after they've lost consciousness, sure."

I sighed.

"Let me rephrase the question. Would you do anything, _anything_, to get the championship?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Anything damnit!"

I rolled off the bed and strutted to the window. Women love it when I strut naked. They adore watching my ass jiggle.

"Screw the Miz out of the WWE Championship and you get yours indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?"

"Indefinitely"

"Shane, look at me."

I turned around and looked at her.

"What's in it for you?"

I smiled.

"World Wrestling Entertainment."

"The WWE belongs to your daddy, not you."

"Blondie, have you seen the state of the company today? My dad is fucking things up big time. The old man rehired me because he can't get anyone to fill the fucking executive jobs. Fuck, no one wants a job in a sinking ship. With me on board, I can bring in new money, new fans, and new superstars-"

"I heard you came back because you were broke and the hooker you were living with kicked your sorry ass to the curb."

I did a double take.

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Stephanie telling it to some guy-"

"FUCK!"

I punched the wall so hard I broke the sheetrock.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Dumbass."

"Shut up! My bitch sister has no right-"

"Oh shut up you pussy." Kelly barked. "Everyone knows your sister is a bitch. What are you going to do about her?"

"What?"

"Your sister. What are you going to do about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"God Shane, do you realize that Stephanie has the right to half of that company? You won't get very far with her around, you realize that don't you?"

"Oh."

I sat on the bed holding my hand. The damn thing was purple and throbbing.

Kelly knelt behind me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Listen sexy" she whispered "I can help you get rid of Stephanie. All you have to do is give me half of the profits of the company when you steal it from your dad."

I smiled.  
>"You got it, sugar tits."<p> 


	12. Romance At Midnight

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews! I don't know about you guys but I need a break from Shane…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 10: ROMANCE AT MIDNIGHT**

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

I was waiting outside the hotel in my only sexy black dress.

Well, it really wasn't all that sexy. The dress covered my cleavage and the hemline ended an inch below my knee. My strappy black sandals were making my toes freeze but they were the only shoes I had that went with the dress.

My pearl earrings and necklace were glued to my skin and my yellow, cotton sweater was making me itch.

Overall, I thought I looked pretty damn good.

But that didn't account for why I was standing on the curb waiting for some damn limo that was never going to come.

"Miss McMahon?"

I whirled around.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm James, you're driver. Mr. Michaels sent me."

"Mr. Michaels sent you?"

"Yes, Miss."

I bit my lip. My mother's voice echoed in my ears.

"_Don't get into cars with strangers…"_

I told the voice to shut up and climbed in the limo.

"Ready, Miss?" James said up front.

"Yes."

20 minutes later, James slowed down and stopped in front of the fanciest hotel in Chicago.

"The Ritz?" I gasped.

"Welcome to The Ritz, miss" James said, holding my door open.

I straightened my dress, checked my breath, and pinched myself.

Here goes nothing, I guess.

_SHAWN MICHAELS_

I dabbed some cologne on my neck and patted after shave on my cheeks.

I stood back and looked in the mirror.

Damn, I'm pretty.

I shut off the light and walked through the suite. The scene was set for a romantic dinner: dim lights, soft music, champagne chilling…a small fired crackled in the foyer while the moon cast a delicate glow on the dinner table that was set up on the balcony.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door, smoothing down my shirt.

"Hey" Stephanie whispered, looking at the carpet.

"Hey yourself" I whispered back. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Her black dress fit her perfectly, showing off every curve in her body. Her hair was pulled back, showing her true beauty and she had the cutest toes I've ever seen.

Try getting it up when the chick has horse feet.

We stood in the doorway like two goofy teenagers.

"Can I come in?" Stephanie asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh yea, c'mon on in."

I shut the door behind Stephanie, unable to take my eyes off her ass.

Oh God, I wanted to sink my teeth into those-

"Shawn, this hotel is just…just breathtaking." Stephanie gushed.

"You're breathtaking" I said, touching the small of her back.

She blushed but didn't skitter away from me.

This might be easier than I thought.

"Champagne?" I said, handing Stephanie a glass.

We raised our glasses and clinked.

"Dom Perignon" Stephanie said, slightly shocked.

"Only the best" I said, smiling.

Our eyes met and time stopped.

"Stephanie…"

"Yes Shawn?"

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against me. Her breathing was heavy and her breasts were rubbing up against my chest.

My pants were too tight.

Our lips crashed into each other and we kissed passionately, fervently. My hands were searching for something and when I found her ass, I squeezed, pushing her further into me.

She gave a small moan and broke away.

Our eyes met again. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

Fuck dinner.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

Shawn threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. We rolled in the bed, kissing, grabbing, touching, and feeling each other.

Unable to stand it any longer, I rolled Shawn over on his back and ripped his shirt off. I sat down on his abdomen and rubbed my hands over his chest.

His abs, his Pecs…everything was perfection.

Shawn took advantage of my weak moment and slammed me against the bed. He pulled my dress over my head and I slipped off my shoes. My pearl sailed through the air along with my undergarments.

Shawn sat up, his hands on my hips, taking me in.

"Fuck…" he whispered "you're gorgeous"

I smiled and reached for pants and stopped.

I've never seen a naked man before tonight.

"Go on…" he urged. "Do it."

I unzipped his pants slowly and pushed them over his hips.  
>His penis was standing straight up, ready to explode. His scrotum was huge and heavy. He wasn't hairy by any means but he did have pubic hair.<p>

I wanted him inside me…yesterday.

"Fuck me" I whispered. "Fuck me…"

_SHAWN'S POV_

"Fuck me…" she moaned.

"Shhh…" I whispered. I climbed into bed next to her and put a finger on her lips.

"Let's take this slow, shall we?"

I kissed her, slowly but surely, caressing her breast. They were firm yet soft and her nipples rolled happily between my forefinger and thumb.

"Uhhh" she moaned, sucking on my bottom lip.

I managed a smile as my fingers crawled downward to her clit. I tested the waters a bit and I submerged into her pussy.

I caressed her pussy softly, playing in her cum.

"Fuck, you're wet." I moaned.

Stephanie started kissing my cheek, then my chin. She started sucking my neck and my cock was getting harder by the second.

I found her clit and decided to wake it up. She went still and clung to my shoulders for dear life.

"Oh, oh…"

"Like that, don't you?" I whispered, looking into her eyes.

She could barely nod her head.

"Shawn…" she moaned.

I rubbed harder.

"Shawn…"

I kept rubbing.  
>"SHAWN!" she screamed letting go.<p>

I released her clit and I jammed my cock inside her.

I rode her softly at first, then harder until the whole bed was shaking.

"AAA…AAA….AAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

She arched her back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had a death grip on the sheets.

I pumped her even harder, trying to make her cum again.

I came instead.


	13. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, Nikki, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 11: MOMMY DEAREST**

_SHANE'S POV_

"Jesus, you are nasty."

I snorted and looked up.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Some blond with small boobs and deformed nipples rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know, ass wipe."

I looked at her.

"Kelly?"

She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"You care to explain to me what man falls asleep while giving head to a woman?"

Does this bitch know my last name?

"Bitch, please. I've been eating' pussy since before you grew pubic hair-"

"Yeah, if you can call it that." She snorted.

"Alright then" I said, sitting up and flexing my muscles "time to put your pussy where my mouth is, sugar tits. Get ready for the best damn head you've ever had."

I beat my chest (I like to pretend I'm Tarzan sometimes) and jumped into the bush.

"Damn woman, you've heard of waxing?"

This bush was really killing my game. The harder I sucked the more still this heathen bitch became.

"You know, you can jump in at anytime honey-FUCK WOMAN!"

I sat up and rubbed my ass.

"Jesus woman when I said jump in-FUCK!"

The second ass slap brought me to my knees.

"Mother Fucker-wait a minute, how'd you slap my ass without moving?"  
>I smiled.<p>

"Damn woman, you sure are kinky-"

"Shane Brandon McMahon get your mouth off that child so help me God-"

"Linda! I mean, Mom! I didn't see you there-"

Linda caught site of Kelly and narrowed her eyes.

"If you were smart, you would leave now."

Kelly didn't have to be told twice. In a blur, she grabbed her clothes and was out the door before the dust even settled.

Meanwhile, mom walked into the room, hands on her hips, lips pursed.

"Shane, just look at the state of this room. Since the moment your big head passed through the birth canal, you have been dead set against ruining the McMahon family name."

"Mom, I can explain-"

"Save it, Shane" she snapped "Now put some damn clothes on. We're leaving."

Mom walked out of the room, closing the door.

I scrambled out of the bed, looking for some clothes.

Five minutes later, I walked out of the room, my briefcase stuffed underneath my arm and my suitcase in my hand."

"…Bye."

Mom slammed her phone shut and started walking towards the door.

"Shane, don't just stand there. MOVE!" she shouted.

I scurried out the front door and down the hall.

"I swear Shane; sometimes I think the hospital mixed you and another baby up. You're nothing like you're father…and that's without your clothes on."

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I rolled over on my side and sighed happily.

Last night was the greatest night of my life. I heard the soft rumble of the shower in the next room. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off again…

"Good morning, kitten" Shawn purred in my ear.

I raised my hand and stroked his face, our lips meeting for a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, sexy boy" I whispered.

"Sleep well?"

"Quite well"

I snuck a peak and saw the tightness beneath Shawn's towel. Shawn smiled and nuzzled my hair.

"Round two?"

I pulled Shawn over me and we attacked each other.

"Ignore it" Shawn moaned into my hair when my phone buzzed.

Two hours later, Shawn needed another shower…and I needed a vaginal stint.

"Oh…my…God" I said, gasping for breath.

My phone buzzed again. I reached for it and when I saw the message, I fell out the bed.

"SHIT!"

"Don't tell me I was that bad-"

"NO!" I said, scrambling to put on my bra.

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"Work!"

"Kitten" Shawn said. He rolled over on his stomach, hiding his penis but showing me that beautiful tanned ass.

"Let's play a game. I'm the boss and you're the secretary-"

"Shawn, you don't understand. My mother is in town-"

Shawn's eyes turned into saucers.

"Shit."

_MIKE'S POV_

"Alright man, this what we gonna do…"

R-Truth and I were walking down the hall, discussing Vince's latest idea, a conspiracy angle. Truth was doing so well with it, Vince decided to throw me in there with the WWE Championship as well.

"We'll be talkin' backstage about 'the man' when Grisham walks up and asks-"

"Mikey? Mikey is that you?"

I looked up and saw Kelly skipping, well actually sprinting down the hall towards me.

"Shit" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Hey Mikey" Kelly said, in her sweetest voice.

She turned to Truth.

"Hey, um, uh…"

"Truth. See ya around man" he said, walking away.

"See ya." I said reluctantly, turning back to Kelly.

"What do _you_ want?"

Kelly stuck out her lower lip.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend. _You_ broke up with _me_. Now if you will excuse me-"

I started to walk away when Kelly grabbed my arm.

"Mikey, I'm sorry. You know how I get around that time of the month-"

"Save it Kelly-"

"Please just give me one more chance?"

"No-"

"Please? Can we least have dinner."

I sighed. I could see I wasn't going to win this one. I can't remember when I won the last one.

"Fine. But just dinner."

Kelly squealed, kissed my cheek, and skipped down the hall.

Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?


	14. The Devil's Advocate

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, Nikki, SpiceGirl, KityKat, and Devin for their reviews!

**STORY NOTE: **I just realized that the chapter numbers are not in correct order. I apologize for that and they will be in order from here on out. Also, sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way once again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 14: THE DEVIL'S ADVOCATE**

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

By the time Shawn and I skidded into dad's office, Mom had already given everyone in the office her look.

I knew because everyone was white as a sheet.

Mom was pacing in front of the long conference table, hands on her hips, lips pursed. She was staring _everybody_ down.

I gave a small, involuntary cough. Everyone looked at me.

"Stephanie, it's about time-No, stay where you are, I'm going to make this quick."

Mom slammed The New York Times on the table.

"I leave the WWE in 2009 and this is what happens? My _son_, and I use that term loosely" (Mom glared at a panic stricken Shane) "who gets his ass caught in the elevator and does a minimum of $10,000 dollars in damages, not to mention, sleeps with every Diva in the organization."

Mom glared at Kelly. Kelly looked down, feigning shame, but I could see the coy smile.

Kelly and mom never got along.

"And then, my _husband_, hires a porn star-"

"The correct term is adult entertainer." Chyna said, holding a nail up.

"I don't care what it's called!" Mom shrieked "And don't you _ever_ correct me again."

Mom pushed the rolling chair out of the way and placed both palms on the table.

"Now listen to me you bunch of no could, pathetic clowns assholes. If I catch wind of anything that remotely resembles this circus happening again, I will have your asses permanently pinned to the mats before the referee can do a count out, is that clear?"

People nodded their heads slowly, staring at the table.

"Now get the hell out of my site before I fire you all."

Shawn and I barely made it out of the way when the stampede came through.

Over heads, I saw mom grab Shane's ear. Her finger was in his face and I could feel the lecture pouring from her lips.

"Stephanie, a word please."

Shawn shot me a sympathetic look.

"See you later." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth as I walked towards mom.

She looked me up and down, hands on her hips until the entire room cleared out. When the last person shut the door, mom blew out some air and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, my baby girl" she said, kissing my brown hair.

"Thank God someone in this family turned out semi-normal."

"Semi-normal?" I said, breaking the embrace.

Mom chuckled softly and pushed my bangs away from my face.

"Well, you are your father's daughter."

Mom sat down in a chair. I followed suit.

"Stephanie, I need a favor."

"Sure, mom."

"As you know, I am running for Senate again and well, we both know your father isn't getting any younger."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"And I have to admit, I haven't been all that _thrilled_ with your brother's return."  
>I didn't like where this was going.<br>"Mom-"

"Honey, I want you to keep an eye on your brother and your father. I want weekly reports on those two."

"_Mom_-"

"Oh honey, I know it's a big responsibility but honestly, would you want your _brother_ running the company."

It took a nano second for a shiver to run through my spine.

"Uh, no."

"Good."

She kissed my forehead.

"So…any new boyfriends?" mom smiled.

I swallowed quietly.

"Nope, there's no one at all."

_SHANE'S POV_

I ran down different hallways until I was far enough from Satan herself.

I leaned against the wall, shivering.

I can't stand Linda. The woman is psycho.

You'd have to be to sleep with Vince.

Stiletto footsteps echoed down the hall. Nails menacingly galloped along the concrete walls. I looked to my left and saw Chyna strutting down the hall, in her best porn outfit.

"Congratulations Shane on handling your mother."

I put a hand in my chest, trying to keep my heart inside.

"Fuck off, Joanie."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Chyna took my tie in her hand and started caressing it, like it was my dick.

"Remember our deal, Shane-"

"Of course, I remember our deal." I said, ripping it from her. "I'm not the one smart mouthing Linda now am I-"

"And I'm not the one cowering in fear." She said, grabbing my tie again.

She tightened it around my throat and pushed me up against the wall. My feet were dangling.

"Get your shit together, McMahon" she growled. "I'm not fucking your father for nothing."

She dropped my tie (and me) and strutted off, down the hall, her stilettos clacking.

I loosened my tie, gasping for air.

I know I've fucked a great deal of women, but every time I see Joanie Laurer, my balls shrivel up into raisins.

_THE MIZ'S POV_

I pushed my chicken around my plate as I watched Kelly flirt with the waiter.

Her boobs (or lack thereof) were so high, I was having a hard time telling them from her eyeballs.

Her outfit resembled that of a drag queen and her makeup was somewhere between hooker and clown.

"Why, thank you." She giggled, in her sugary voice.

She turned backed to her Salad, ignoring me.

"Kelly, do you want to explain to me why we're having dinner again?"

"Huh?" Kelly said, looking up.

I shook my head in disgust.

"Nothing's changed" I muttered slamming down my fork.

I stood up, slammed enough cash to cover my meal and a tip and stormed out of the restaurant, pissed at myself for falling for Kelly's manipulation once again.

I handed the ticket to the valet who immediately ran to fetch my car, leaving me to fume on the sidewalk.

"Mike?"

I turned around and saw Maryse, dressed to the nines, with some equally dressed guy.

"Maryse. Hey, how's it going."

"Great. And you?"

"Oh, just enjoying a quiet meal for once."

"Oh, I didn't know you were single-"

"OH MIKEY!"

My smile faded when Kelly's screeching voice came from inside the restaurant.

I didn't know where to look or where to go.

Maryse gave me an embarrassing smile and looked at the sidewalk.

"Oh Mikey, don't do that to me!" Kelly screeched, grabbing my arm.

She went still as stone when she saw Maryse standing in front of me.

"Hello Kelly" Maryse said, giving her a small wave.

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to the poor valet who had to witness this unfortunate seen.

"It's about damn time!" she snapped, marching to the other side of the car.

"It was good seeing you Mike." Maryse said, walking into the restaurant.

"You too…"

I couldn't take my eyes off her ass. It was like two warm, round-

"MIKE!"

"Fuck" I muttered.

I tipped the valet and got in the car.

I drove off with Kelly singing at the top of her lungs to a rap song.

Maybe there was a cliff somewhere I could drive off.


	15. It's Complicated

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, Nikki, SpiceGirl, KityKat, Diva and Devin for their reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 15: IT'S COMPLICATED**

_SHAWN'S POV_

I threw my bag on the bench and sat down next to it, blowing out some air.

Fuck, now Linda was involved. Don't get me wrong, she's a decent woman but damn what a fucking ball buster…

Hunter dragged his sorry ass into the locker room, looking defeated.

You could always tell when Chyna was in town.

"Damn son" I muttered, standing up.

Hunter c0llasped on the bench…and so did the bench.

"Dude you ok?" I asked, mildly concerned.

Hunter shook his head.

"Sex with Chyna should be classified under bestiality."

Hunter lifted his head up.

"Isn't that illegal?" Hunter asked, hopefully.

"Only in Florida" I said, helping him up.

We found another bench and started unpacking our stuff.

"So what'd you do last night?" Hunter asked, unzipping his bag.

"You mean, who did I _do_ last night?" I said, grinning.

"Spill it, fucker." Hunter said, smiling.

I looked around the locker room, making sure no one was around.

"Stephanie fucking McMahon" I whispered to Hunter.

"FUCK!" Hunter whispered sharply. "You fucked the fucking boss' _daughter_?"

"She's a fucking animal. Dude, she _sprayed_ her fucking cum all over my balls…and then licked my asshole. I'm telling you, she fucking dirty."

"Dude" Hunter said, leaning against the wall "I would fucking _kill_ for a woman like that."

I couldn't resist.

"So you mean Chyna doesn't lick your asshole clean?"

Hunter snorted.

"She told me last night she's fucking Sean Fuck Up Waltman."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Better him than me. She's trying to piss me off. I acted all piss off just to get her ugly ass off my back. Now maybe I can finally get some sleep."

We shoved the rest of our shit into our space and headed out the locker room.

_THE MIZ'S POV_

My head was still pounding from Kelly's impromptu performance last night.

She sang the whole way back to the hotel last night. Thirty fucking minutes of Fran Drescher singing and now I'm pretty fucking sure I'm gay.

My eyes burned and now, thanks to whoever fucked up in the company, I now had Linda McMahon's face burned forever in my memory.

That woman could scare the piss out of a man.

I grabbed a bottle of water from catering, found a relatively quiet spot (how freaking quiet can you get in the WWE?) and swallowed two aspirin.

"Hey."

I opened one eye and silently prayed it was a serial killer.

Maryse stood next to the bench, holding a diet coke.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Yes! I mean, No!"

I slid over and Maryse sat down, crossing her legs.  
>I fought the urge to touch them.<p>

We were silent for a few moments, like two awkward teenagers on the first date.

"Um, I'm sorry about last night" she said quietly.

"You didn't do anything wrong" I said, facing her.

Maryse shrugged her shoulders.

"You just looked so miserable last night when Kelly walked up and I felt guilty for leaving-"

"Shh…"

I placed a finger on her lips. I gently rubbed it across her lips, her cheek, her hair…

"Mike" she whispered. Her breasts moved heavily with each breath she took. I had the sudden urge to rip off her bra and start sucking those perfect nipples…

"MICHAEL!"

I jolted off the bench, expecting to see my mother. She's the only one who ever called me Michael.

Instead, Kelly stood in the doorway, holding a plate full of raw vegetables.

Great, now the fucking bitch was going to have gas tonight.

"What on earth do you think _you're doing?_" she screeched.

"Uh, I, uh-"

"God, I am so sorry!" Maryse, getting up, was visibly embarrassed.  
>"No, Maryse, it's not what you think-"<p>

"Keep your damn hands off _MY MAN!_" Kelly snarled, slamming the plate on the ground.

Well, at least there won't be any gas tonight.

Maryse ran inside leaving me, Kelly, and the spoiled vegetables in silence.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Nikki and Brie Bella came running out of nowhere, skidding to a halt.

"Oh my God Kelly, what happened?"

On command, tears started welling in Kelly's eyes.

"That stupid bitch Maryse was putting the moves on Mike!"

Kelly buried her face in Nikki's arms and the two of them shuttled Kelly down the hall.

"Don't worry about her Kelly; we'll take of her…" Brie said, patting Kelly's back.

I look down at the vegetables and clinched my fists….

I felt like the world's biggest ass.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I paced the hallway in front of daddy's office. Pat Patterson was in there, probably talking to daddy about some stupid new angle.

Maybe mom's suggestion of putting daddy in a home had some sustenance after all…

I heard footsteps down the hall. I looked up as Shane turned the corner, looking disheveled and shaken.

Shane would have sex with a fly if it sat still long enough.

"What are _you_ doing down here?" he asked in his usual snotty tone.

"Like it's any of _your_ business" I replied, just as haughty.

"Well, as the _first born son_, my business is automatically more important" Shane said, pushing me aside.

"Not even in your dreams" I said, shoving him back.

Shane stumbled a few steps back and glared at me.

"What the fuck is your problem, sis?"

"Maybe you should answer that first."

The door to dad's office opened and Pat Patterson stepped out. He barely glanced at Shane or me and walked down the hall.

Shane and I looked at each other and made a bee line for the door, the two of us getting stuck in the door frame.

"What the fuck?" daddy yelled.

I gave an elbow to Shane who fell down in pain.

I stuck my tongue out and walked into daddy's office.  
>"One day, baby sister…One day…" Shane shouted as I slammed the door shut.<p> 


	16. Truth Be Told

**A/N: ** Many thanks to Marrymebrandon, Nikki, SpiceGirl, KityKat, Diva and Devin for their reviews! My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates; life got in the way...again.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no one from the WWE. I only own my characters.

**CHAPTER 16: TRUTH BE TOLD...**

_CHYNA'S POV_

I gave my hair one more spritz with the hairspray and stepped back.

Damn, if I wasn't the sexist bitch alive.

I adjusted my lacy bra, pulled the thong out of the crack of my ass, and stomped out of the bathroom, in my brand new hooker boots.

I strutted down the hallway, smiling as people stopped to look at my fine ass.

I turned the corner and saw Shane standing up, dusting himself off. I dawdled up to him and leaned against the wall.

"Hey gorgeous" I said, puckering my lips.

Shane looked up, screamed, and jumped back.

"Jo-Joanie..." he stammered.

I smiled coyly and played with his tie.

"Its Chyna now" I whispered, sensually "I'm, uh, legal."

"In what state?" Shane stammered, nervously.

I giggled and pushed him against the wall.

"Uh, Joanie..."

"Shh..." I put my finger against his lips "Hush, little baby, don't say a word..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?"

The door flew open and Stephanie McMahon stepped out.

"IT'S NOTHING DAD!" she shouted "JUST A HOOKER AND HER BITCH!"

I let go of Shane and turned to face Stephanie.

"Well, if it isn't the billion dollar princess herself" I said, hands on hips "Stephanie Wannabe McMahon"

"And if it isn't the whore solely responsible for the world's AIDS epidemic."

"Cunt"

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"SHUT UP!" Vince stepped out of his office, his neck the size and color of a plum.

"Chyna, I don't know what the fuck you're doing here but you sure had better get your ass moving!"

Vince looked down at Shane.

"Get your lazy ass in here, boy."

Vince slammed the door shut.

Shane crawled past Stephanie and into the office.

I turned back to Stephanie. Damn, this girl was ugly.

She scoffed and started walking away.

"I wouldn't scuff, honey...I wouldn't if my boyfriend hadn't fucked Sleazy Sunny all those years ago..."

_THE MIZ'S POV_

I stomped down the hall until I found the girls' locker room. I threw open the door and came face to face with two naked Bella Twins.

Thank God they had no goods; otherwise I would've vomited all over them.

"OUT!" I screamed, pointing my arm.

The three girls looked at each other and giggled. The Bella Twins skittered out of the room, without bothering to cover up, I might add.

I stepped inside the room and slammed the door. I leaned against the wall, trying to lower my heartbeat.

Kelly stood across from me, arms folded over her bare breasts.

"How...in...the...hell..." I punched the wall and whirled around.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Kelly smirked.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Mike, honey?"

I ran at her and slammed her against the wall.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about you fucking bitch!" I growled, "How could fucking do that to Maryse? She didn't do a fucking thing to you!"

Kelly chuckled and pushed me aside.  
>"Oh Mikey" she sang "Maryse deserved what she got. She's nothing more than a bed hopping slut."<p>

"What did she ever do to you?"

Kelly turned around and faced me. "Mikey, she tried to take my baby."

Her panties hit the floor and before I knew it, so were mine.

_STEPHANIE'S POV_

I grabbed a diet coke from catering and plumped down at a table.

I put my head on the table and sighed.

I was starting to rethink this whole relationship thing with Shawn.

Granted, he is _awesome_, wait, _spectacular_, in bed. But Chyna (that whore) put something into head...

Shawn does have a past. I know, because of the countless hours I spent eavesdropping by dad's office door when he was home. He told mom endless stories of Shawn's escapades.

He was the quintessential bad boy.

I rubbed my face and opened my diet coke. Maybe it would be in my best interest to cool things off between Shawn and me. After all, wasn't last night something that happened in the heat of the moment?

I mean honestly, I'm not that kind of girl. I got up from the table, deciding not to waste a single moment of my temporary bravery.

I stepped out into the hall and ran straight into Shawn.

He smiled, grabbed my hand, and whirled me around the hall. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

"Why don't we repeat last night's performance?"

God he smelled good.

"Shawn, I-"

His muscles gleamed in the neon lighting. His breathing was heavy and his penis was gorging through jeans...

"STEPHANIE!"

John Laurinaitis was running down the hallway. He stopped next to Shawn, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank God I found you. Stephanie, it's your dad."

I broke away from Shawn and grabbed John's arms.

"What it is? Is he ok?"

John shook his head.

"We had to call an ambulance. We think he had a heart attack."


End file.
